Danny and Sam One-Shots
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is a story full of Danny and Sam romantic/fluffly one-shots. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a script/ movie scene project by Tucker. Hope you like and review! :)**

** Spring Formal**

**By: Tucker Foley.**

_(Sam's sitting at a picnic table, alone. Danny walks over and sits next to her.) Danny: Hey, Sam, can I talk to you for a minute? Sam: Sure. (Sam's frowning.)_

Danny: Okay so I've been thin-_ (Looks at Sam)_ wait, Sam. Are you okay?

Sam: I'm fine. _(Sam's smile is small and sad.)_

Danny: Okay, Sam. You know I know you better than that. Now, tell me. What's wrong?_ (Looking seriously and sinceirly at Sam.)_

Sam: _(Sigh.)_ I was thinking about the dance coming up. The Spring Formal. Practically every guy at Casper has asked Paulina.

Danny: So?

Sam: So, 100 guys have asked her and no one has asked me. _(Sam tilts her head down.)_

Danny: Sam?

Sam: What? _(Danny tilts her head back up with his pointer finger under her chin.)_

Danny: Those 100 or so guys that asked her and not you are stupid. _(Danny smiles at Sam.)_

Sam: Yeah right. How? _(Rolls her eyes, wipes tears, and sniffles.)_

Danny: Because Paulina is pretty-

Sam: Great pep-talk, Danny.

Danny: Let me finish. Paulina is pretty, but so are you. You're a lot more things too. You're smart, you're funny, you're down to earth, you're fun, you're cool, you can be a girl but hang with the guys, you're original, and you're one of the awesomest girls ever. Other guys don't see that, that's their loss. _(Sam smiles smally.)_

Sam: Thanks, Danny, but that doesn't change the fact that no guys want to take me to Spring Formal. _(Danny chuckles.)_

Danny: Actually, Sam, I do.

Sam: Huh?

Danny: I came over here in the first place to ask you to Spring Formal. _(Sam's smile grows.)_

Sam: Really?

Danny: Yeah, so will you go to Spring Formal with me, Sam? _(Sam's beaming.)_

Sam: Yes!

_(They hug. Pull back and excitedly lean into a kiss. Sam wraps her hands around Danny's neck. Danny wraps his arms around Sam where her shirt ends. Hold kiss for 10 seconds. Second 5, Danny moves his hands to cup Sam's face. Pull back, smile, and lean foreheads together.)_

**-Scene End-**


	2. Don't Call Me Sammy

Sam and Danny were sitting in Danny's house, doing homework. Tucker had missed that day because he was sick. Before they did their homework, though, they went to the mall so Danny could get a game at GameStop for him and Tucker to play.

"How far are you, Sammy?" Danny asked, using a nickname Sam hated.

"Take it back," Sam ordered, through clenched teeth.

"What, _SAMMY_?" Danny put emphasis on her name.

"You know what I mean, Daniel,"

"Oh I know,"

He was smirking. Sam had an idea.

"Are you gonna take it back?" Sam asked, vigorously.

"Nope," he answered, with a grin.

"Okay," she replied coolly.

She jumped up and grabbed the video game out of the bag. She sprinted across the kitchen. Danny stood up.

"Are you gonna take it back now?" she questioned.

"Are you gonna give me the game back?" he stated.

"After you take it back,"

"Never,"

"Then the only way you're getting the game back is if you can catch me then," she said.

She ran up the stairs and went into Danny's room. She breathed for a minute, not aware that Danny phased through the floor of his room. Sam walked away from the door and to the middle of the room. He appeared behind Sam. He wrapped his arms around her, twirled her off the floor into his arms, and pinned her down on his bed. He went for the game, but she stopped him by moving him away by moving her knee up. He then ushered her legs together- after getting her knee back down- with his own around hers and got the gave from her hand.

"Ha ha, I win," smirked the young ghost, to the goth girl under him.

"I'm impressed, but you cheated," Sam smiled.

"How?" he chuckled, obviously knowing the answer.

"You used your powers, Clueless One," she responded.

"Oh well," he shrugged.

"You owe me," she demanded, grinning.

"Okay, what do I owe you?"

"Whatever I want," she smirked.

Their faces were less than 3 inches apart. He leaned down and closed the gap between the two of them.

After what felt like hours, their lips met. They kissed. Danny moved his hands from Sam's wrists and onto the mattress beside her waist, to keep himself elevated from crushing her. They pulled back when oxygen was needed.

"Do I owe you now?" he asked

"No, but remember, never call me Sammy," she warned.

They looked at each other and laughed, and then they leaned in for another kiss.

**Fin**.


	3. Sam's Diary

**This is a diary entry from Sam. Hope you like! :)**

Dear Diary,

I think I love Danny. He's all I've been able to think about all week! I stare at him all the time, but luckily he doesn't notice. He's in my dreams, and all I want is for him to talk to me. For him to hug me. For him to kiss me. I don't know why I feel this way all if a sudden, but I do. All I know is that I like his personality, his eyes, his hair, his smile, his witty banter, his quick thinking, his courage, _EVERYTHING_! I don't know what to do! He's my best friend! Should I tell him or not? What if I tell him and he's weirded out, and he never talks to me again. Or what if I don't tell him and I miss out on what could've been? Universe, give me a sign!

Love,

Sam ?


	4. Chat Box Cluelessness

**I hope you guys like. I made this while listening to ****_'Those Nights'_**** by Skillet.**

It started with a simple question during a light night chatting session.

**Chat Box**

**GhostyBoy:** Hey, Sam, you still up?

**GothLovesX5**: Yeah, I am Danny. What's up?

**GhostyBoy**: Nothing; just bored. Thought I'd see how my favorite Goth is doing at 3 in the morning. J

**GothLovesX5**: Aw, thanks, GhostyBoy J

**GhostyBoy**: Welcome, Sammy J

**GothLovesX5**: Lol, why aren't you sleeping?

**GhostyBoy**: I could ask you the same thing.

**GothLovesX5**: Touché.

**GhostyBoy**: Can I ask you a serious question?

**GothLovesX5**: Yeah, sure. Always, what is it?

**GhostyBoy**: What's with your username? Like why is it what it is?

**GothLovesX5**: It's kind of about who I like.

**GhostyBoy**: How?

**GothLovesX5**: Well, Goth is me. Loves means who I like/love, and X5 means X is both a kiss and the letter I used to represent the letters in his name. I have the 5 because he has 5 letters in his name.

**GhostyBoy**: Oh, that makes sense. Who do you like/love, anyway?

**GothLovesX5**: Guess.

**GhostyBoy**: Three hints?

**GothLovesX5**: Our grade, our school, and I've known him since pre-school.

**GhostyBoy**: Tucker?

**GothLovesX5**: Ewe, no!

**GhostyBoy**: Dash?

**GothLoves5X**: Definitely not!

**GhostyBoy**: Kwan?

**GothLovesX5**: Remember, Danny, 5 letters.

**GhostyBoy**: Well, I've gone through every guy that you've known since pre-school.

**GothLovesX5**: Not ALL of the guys.

**GhostyBoy**: Huh?

**GothLovesX5**: Clueless.

**GhostyBoy**: What?

**GothLovesX5**: Danny, let me ask you a few random questions. What grade are we in?

**GhostyBoy**: 10th.

**GothLovesX5**: What school do we go to?

**GhostyBoy**: Casper High.

**GothLovesX5**: In what grade did we meet?

**GhostyBoy**: Pre-school.

**GothLovesX5**: Last one, how many letters are in Danny?

**GhostyBoy**: 5.

**GothLovesX5**: Now, put all of you answers together.

**GhostyBoy**: 10th grade, Casper High, pre-school, and 5, so?

**GothLovesX5**: Look and my name, my explanation, and my hints.

**GhostyBoy**: Oh…

**GothLovesX5**: You get it now?

**GhostyBoy**: Yeah, you like Mikey.

**GothLovesX5**: OH MY, GOSH! YOU ARE SO CLUELESS! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU DANNY! I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE PRE-SCHOOL. WE'RE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AND GRADE, YOUR NAME IN DANNY, 5 LETTERS! WHY WOULD I LOVE ANYONE ELSE? YOU'RE AN AMAZING, AWESOME, HANDSOME, STRONG PERSON! EVERY SINGLE HINT I GAVE POINTED RIGHT AT YOU! AND YOU WONDER WHY WE CALL YOU CLUELESS, CAPTIAN CLUELESS, CLUELESS WONDER, OR CLUESLESS ONE!

**GhostyBoy**: Oh my, gosh, Sam. I didn't know you felt this way. I sometimes caught subtle hints that you let on, but I thought it was just because we're friends. I love you, too, Sam. I guess Tucker was right.

**GothLovesX5**: What do you mean about Tucker?

**GhostyBoy**: He told me to ask you out. He told me to admit my feelings to you because you feel the same way about me. I thought he was just saying that because he wanted us together. I didn't know he was serious.

**GothLovesX5**: Danny, why wouldn't I like you? You're smart- if you apply yourself- funny, strong, courageous, shy, geeky, cute, selfless, and all around my perfect guy.

**GhostyBoy**: Wait, if you liked me, why didn't you ask me out? I know you'd ask a guy out if you liked him because this IS the 21st century.

**GothLovesX5**: I didn't ask you out because I didn't think you liked me. I didn't want ask you out and then have you freaked out and then ruin our friendship.

**GhostyBoy**: Why wouldn't I like you? You're independent, smart, strong, strong-willed, amazing, original, and beautiful.

**GothLovesX5**: I love you, Danny. 3

**GhostyBoy**: I love you, too, Sam. Will you be my girlfriend? 3

**GothLovesX5**: Yes! J 3

**GhostyBoy**: I can't wait to see what kind of fit Tucker will throw when we tell him. 3

**GothLovesGhostyBoy**: Me too. 3

**GhostyBoy**: Nice username. 3 ;)

**GothLovesGhostyBoy**: Thanks. 3

They spent the rest of the night staying up late and talking all night.

**Hope you guys like! Sorry if it sucked :)**


	5. Those Nights

**I don't own anything. This is a song-fic. It's using '****_Those Nights_****' by Skillet. Hope you guys like! P.S I know guys, 2 days of updating in a row! Holy Crap!**

**Those Nights**

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting up in my room, listening to my parents. I could hear their screams through the floor. It's only about the 9th fight they've had this week. I've finally had enough! I got the scissors from my bathroom. I sat down on my bed. I flipped through the music on my iPod until I found the song I wanted. I hit play.

_I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all. It was better than going mad from trying to solve all the problems were going through._

I remember walking home with Danny. We were laughing and joking about some of his ghostly enemies.

_Forget em all cause on those nights we would stand and never fall. Together we faced it all._

We were standing on my front porch. It was that night, when I first saw my parents fighting. Danny had me laughing until I closed the door. In that moment, I though of everything we've been through. That moment was all too soon broken.

_Remember when we'd stay up late and we'd talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive._

I called Danny as soon as I got up to my room. I had to talk to someone about my parents. I trusted Danny the most.

_Listen to the radio play all night, didn't wanna go home to another fight. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive._

He ended up sneaking over that night and sitting with me. We turned on my radio and listened to music. Apparently he left the next morning before school because I was semi awake when someone kissed my forehead and whispered bye.

_I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here as along as we'd forget our lives. We were so young and confused we didn't know to laugh or cry._

A few weeks later, Danny got his license. Anytime my parents were going at it, he'd drive me around. Her crack jokes and I'd laugh until I ended up crying because I laughed too hard.

_Those nights were ours. They will live, and never die. Together we'd stand forever_.

During those times together, we'd come up with random jokes. Inside jokes. When one of us would say something similar to one of them, we'd die laughing. Tucker just looked at us like we were crazy.

_Remember when we'd stay up late and we'd talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive._

Just a few weeks ago, Danny and I were hanging out, watching movies at his house. We were having a marathon, me, him, and Ticker, but Tuck left early so it just left Danny and I.

_Listening to the radio play all night, didn't wanna go home to another fight. Through all the hard times in my life,_

After we finished the last movie, everyone but me and Danny were sleeping. We turned on his radio and I asked if I could stay there because I didn't want to hear my parents argue and bring down the good mood that he had currently put me in.

_Those nights belong to us, there's nothing wrong with us. Those nights belong to us. I remember when we used to laugh. Now I wish those nights would last._

We talked all night. I confided in Danny. Told him that I was fed up with my parents. He cracked a joke here and there. We'd chuckle and keep on talking. I told him my darkest thoughts and feelings that my parents immature fights brought out.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night in the room lit by the TV light. Through all those hard times in my life those nights kept me alive._

I don't know if Danny realized it or not, but he's saved my life so many times. I don't think I'd be strong enough to get through this without those nights we'd talk.

_Listen to the radio play all night, didn't wanna go home to another fight. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive._

On nights when Danny had to fight with a ghost, I'd go and listen to the songs we'd listen to when we have one of our nights. It helped somehow.

_Those nights belong to us. There's nothing wrong..._

I picked up the scissors. Just as I was about to do it, a pair of gorgeous baby blue eyes popped up in my mind. I put down the sharp object and picked up phone. I dialed the numbers I knew all too well.

**I'm sorry this is not as good as I though it would be. And yes sorry I did cut out the 2nd chorus at the end. I hope you liked it. And I apologize if this is corny, cliche, cheesy, or just suckish in general. Love you guys! **


End file.
